Need you now? A Slender: The Arrival fan-fic
by GRTstoryteller
Summary: Set slightly before the events of slender the arrival, Kate is still Paranoid about the faceless creatures presence in her life (after seeing slender as a child #During Slender:the eight pages#, she is discharged from North Gate Hospital as what the doctors claim 'A more relaxed 22 year old' but in reality the Doctors couldn't be more wrong... (Kate/Lauren Friendship)Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Need you now

~A Slender:The Arrival Fan fiction~ By GRTstoryteller

#Set before the events of Slender:The Arrival~ ENJOY!#

Kate's P.O.V "No!, that thing can't still be haunting me...the doctors said I would be fine?!" I said anxiously pondering in my living room, transfixed with the idea that the faceless creature will return...here's the deal I had recently been discharged from North Gate Hospital the doctors was convinced I was on the mend but in reality they couldn't be more wrong...

It all came flooding back when Lauren had arrived at North Gate Hospital to take me home,back to the house I secret despised living in. Lauren (my childhood friend) had came out of work to discharge me and driven us back to the house in her car I had hardly spoke since we left the hospital just looked aimlessly out the passenger window at the spooky forest that we had longed to run through as children while she focused on the road ahead I couldn't stand the tense any longer so finally spoke up,

"Lauren?" I said unusually high pitched "yeah?" she replied still focused on the country lanes "what if it comes back?" I asked curiously. She knew exactly what I meant by 'it' the demon that had sent me paranoid and eventually insane 'The Slender man' "Kate to be honest I don't think he'll come back you've had therapy for months...(she slammed her foot on the brakes,the Volvo came to a halt) you haven't been seeing him have you and not told anyone?" she questioned in a much calmer tone then ever before,the only logical thing I could do was answer...Truthfully!... "I Cant lie...he keeps appearing (the look on her face said it all she wasn't pleased with my confession)...[suddenly panic over took me,I grabbed her jacket pulling us face to face] Lauren what do I do?" I questioned.

**_ to be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 1-Part 2

Need You Now-

Slender The Arrival fan fic

By GRTstoryteller

Chapter 1-Part two

_Lauren's P.O.V_

So basically she lied to everyone who was trying to help her (Me,the Doctors, the Psychiatrist) but i knew shouting at her about this will not help after the ordeal's she had to face and that...thing, him the slender man had caused all this trauma and one thing we both knew was that the ordeal wasnt over...by a long shot!

"So,you looking forward to going home?" i asked exspecting no responce, but anything was better then sitting in silence. "No, not really it will be lonely without her around" she replied in a depressed tone of voice, i knew what she was referring to though, her mother 'Beth' had mysteriously passed away a couple of months ago. I could only imagine how it felt to be living in a large house in the middle of nowhere with hardly and contact with the outside world one word summed it up 'isolated' from everything and anyone. "have you spocken to CR?"she asked curiously

...CR?,oh yeah that geezer (the mysterious childhood adventurer, who was always adressed by his initials i cant every recall him actually telling us his real name) the more she quizzed about that bloke the more i worried about what he was hiding if we truely knew anything about him at all. After a dull half an hour drive we finally pulled up outside the grand country house which was surrounded by Oakside Park. We both walked up to the house and let ourselves in the atmosphere of the foyer was chilling something neither of us exspected sure the eerie quietness was predicted but not this... unnatural mysteriousness to a house that was once full of cheerfulness and smiling faces you would be greated with whenever you turned.

Kate sat at the foot of the stairs as if waiting for the unwaitable, the one person we knew would never return i considered her vulnerable state,and knealed before her placing a firm hand on her shoulder for reasurrance our eyes locked for a second and i saw the pain,anger and fear that had taken over her entire life. "Lauren this is where the unthinkable happened i lost my mother,seen the devil and went completely insane..." she said looking more depressed then i have ever seen her "yeah i know,but now you can get back on track" i replied looking up the stairs at the picture on the landing i now realised was most unusual but i had admirred as a child "wait here, im going to check if the house is in good condition" she nodded,while i walked up the staircase...

The sun was seting now in the distantance over the forest trees, and whilst walking down the coridoor i saw it the thing i reasured kate didnt exist ... a slim pale figure in the distance wearing a suit standing amongst the trees but the most peculiar thing was it had no face where the indentical features was meant to be the was nothing just white everything kate had told me started to happen my vision went blurred at the edges and a headache began to kick in (if you turn now, slender will not enter the house) i did exactly what my mind told me to but that just made the headache worse surely kate keeps paracetamol somewhere...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Need You Now-

Slender The Arrival fanfic

By GRTstoryteller

Chapter 2

_Lauren's P.O.V_

This is what he did, brainwash you until you're near breaking point turn you into someone your not a murdering nobody. Kate was lucky she had specalists who could bring her back to reality not sure if I would get away unharmed, I sincerely doubt it.

**Yet I'll try and fight to stay sane I only get one chance at this lets hope I don't screw it up!**

He sorry my mistake 'It' approaches the house I can't register his features as there's nothing there but I'm guessing his mad, I'm his target his next victim but first I need to find Kate warn her or beg for help. Running down the stairs she's in the living room gazing out the window at nothing "Kate!" I urge to get her attention, she turns with a look of horror on her face "his back isn't he?" She asks, I try to respond but words fail me I want nothing more then for both of us to leave this awful place but no one under his control escapes unharmed I reckon bullets and weapons wouldn't break his temple. I've seen that look before when her mum died, at the funeral I bet it's all rushing back. I grab her hand this is our chance make or break. I literally drag her into the backyard but yet I forgot this garden leads into a massive open park area so we head round the front running up the rediculously long drive way surrounding by forests.

In a panic we get in my Volvo she catches my attention in a second "but Lauren where are we going?" I say what I think "that's a question with about a million answers for now we just drive" and with that it's back to the Alabama country lanes we could head to Birmingham or Montgomery still he will track us down even if we leave America. This so called 'Drive' could be the death of us, just when things looked hopeful...

_Kate's P.O.V_

Is she crazy! I mean seriously in this state she could crash and kill us both at least it might end then though I have no idea what her plan is and she is meant to be the smart one but I just hope she'll get us out of this alive rather then dead...please Lauren you're all I have left!

_Lauren's P.O.V_

So I have no plan, no strategy to escape this madness. So when will it end? That's the question and no one knows the answers if a journalist got hold of this the papers would have a field day, The police won't show any interest even with evidence they'll think it's a hoax...a setup right? We just have to live with it forever more and hopefully get out alive.


End file.
